Genuine Love Beats the Most Expensive Presents
by Windrises
Summary: Nina and Forte have a Valentine's Day date, but Forte's worried about not having enough money.


Note: Save Me Lollipop! is an anime that's based on a manga by Michiyo Kikuta. It was done by the studios Sky Perfect Well Think, Marvelous Entertainment, Amuse Soft Entertainment, Studio Comet, and Sunshine Corporation.

Nina Yamada and Forte had been dating for two months. The two were very shy, so they had been taking their relationship slowly. They would hold hands and hug on all of their dates, but they had only kissed each other a few times. They still got embarrassed, when people referred to them as a couple.

Valentine's Day was coming up, which increased the shy tension between Nina and Forte. They both wondered how they should celebrate this day. They could do something small, like just go out for a meal or see a movie. They could also do something bigger. Both options had an advantage and disadvantage. If they did something small, it would make them feel ease for not rushing their relationship. However, it could also make their relationship almost seem like just a friendship. If they did something bigger, like go to a fancy place or something romantic, it would be a way to express their love for each other. However, it would make them feel embarrassed, because they suffered from constant blushing.

One day, Forte was going for a walk. He thought that a pleasant walk would be a good opportunity to think of Valentine's Day plans. He was planning on deciding what he wanted to for Valentine's Day, before he saw Nina.

However, Forte's plan was ruined, because Nina happened to be going for a walk. Nina waved to Forte and started walking closer to him. Forte was scared, because he hadn't finalized any Valentine's Day plans. He didn't want to think that he couldn't come up with decisions.

Nina said, "Hi Forte. It's a nice coincidence that we both went for a walk. I guess cute minds think alike."

Forte blushed and replied, "I guess that's true."

Nina shyly said, "Valentine's Day is coming up."

Forte replied, "Yeah."

Nina and Forte were both super nervous about asking each other out. Forte knew that hiding his feelings forever wouldn't work out well, so he got up the bravery to ask Nina out. He asked, "Will you go out with me on Valentine's Day?"

Nina was overjoyed to hear Forte ask that. She embraced him, while saying, "Of course. I was going to ask you, but I guess you're the brave one."

Forte asked, "You think I'm brave? I'm a scaredy cat."

Nina replied, "Me too. We can be adorable kittens together." She paused and said, "That was a rather dorky thing to say, wasn't it?"

Forte responded, "I think your words are as adorable as your appearance."

Nina pinched Forte's cheek, while saying, "I feel the same way about you, cutie pie."

Forte blushed and asked, "Cutie pie? If you keep calling me those type of things, I'm going to blush until the end of time."

Nina smiled and jokingly said, "Then my life goal will be complete. So, where will we meet up at?"

Forte didn't have anything planned, so he said, "I'll just pick you up."

Nina replied, "Sounds good." She kissed Forte on the cheek and said, "Keep on being adorable."

Forte replied, "You too."

Forte started walking away, but he bumped into Ichii and Zero. Ichii and Zero were both jealous of Forte, because they liked Nina too. Ichii said, "Hi Forte. What's going on?"

Zero angrily replied, "Lets ask him something more important." He grabbed Forte and asked, "Are you celebrating Valentine's Day with Nina?"

Forte nervously said, "Yes."

Ichii politely said, "I hope that you have a nice time."

Zero sighed and said, "I hope that you have a mediocre time."

Forte replied, "Um, thank you."

Forte paid a visit to his cousin, San. Forte said, "Hi San. Are you planning on celebrating Valentine's Day?"

San replied, "I sure am. I met a really cool guy. His name is forgettable, but he's made an unforgettable impact on my heart."

Forte nervously said, "I'm planning on spending Valentine's Day with Nina."

San nudged Forte and replied, "Sounds like you two are becoming close."

Forte said, "We might be. However, this Valentine's Day thing might damage that. I'm not full of cash. I don't have the money to buy all the nice gifts that Nina deserves. I wish that I could buy her everything she wants in life."

San put her arm around Forte and replied, "Since you've been my most supportive relative, I'm going to help you out." San handed Forte a ten dollar bill.

Forte handed the bill back to her and replied, "Thank you, but I couldn't take money from you."

San asked, "What are you going to do?"

Forte said, "Try to give Nina a good Valentine's Day. I hope I don't disappoint her."

Five days later, it was Valentine's Day. Forte walked to Nina's house and knocked on the door. He was wearing a fancy, light blue suit and was carrying discounted chocolate and pink flowers.

Nina opened the door and said, "Hi cutie pie." Forte started blushing again.

Nina looked at the pink flowers and replied, "How nice. They remind me of cherry blossoms, which are my absolute fave."

Forte said, "I'm glad that you like them. I can't really afford the fanciest of events, but I hope that I can give you a nice time." He looked at Nina and saw that she was already chowing down the chocolate.

Nina said, "I was somewhat hungry."

Forte asked, "Wanna go get a real meal?"

Nina wanted to eat the whole container of chocolates, but she decided to eat a little more responsibly. She said, "Okay then."

Forte replied, "There's a nice fast food place. I think it's across the street. Are you ready?" Nina pointed to her hand. Forte understood that Nina wanted to hold hands with him. His face let out a light blush, while he gently held Nina's hand.

Nina smiled and said, "Holding my hand always make you blush. Am I really that lovely?"

Forte replied, "You sure are." Nina blushed. Forte said, "Now, you've become the blushing one."

Nina replied, "Hey, you've blushed far more times than I have, so I still win our little blushing rivalry."

Forte and Nina went into the fast food place. After ordering, they sat down and decided to share each other's Valentine's Day letters. Nina handed Forte a letter.

Forte looked at the letter and silently read it. It said, "Dear Forte, You're so cute! Oh my goodness, you're like the most adorable guy ever! Stop loading me up with cuteness or I'll have to go on a diet. Love, Nina." The card had about twenty hearts drawn onto it.

Forte said, "That's a very sweet letter."

Nina replied, "Thank you. Can I see the one you wrote for me?"

Forte nervously said, "It's kind of embarrassing."

Nina replied, "You've increased my curiosity." She grabbed the letter and silently read it. It said, "Dear Nina, They say you can't put a price on love which is why I can never put a price tag on the happiness that you've given me. You're the most beautiful, thoughtful, and wonderful person to be around. Keep on being you, because you're perfection. Love, Forte."

Nina was overly sensitive, so she was deeply moved by Forte's letter. She gave him a big kiss.

One of the employees said, "Your lunch is ready. By the way, don't kiss in here or I'm going to throw up on your food."

Nina asked, "Don't you expect customers to kiss on Valentine's Day?"

The employee had a smug smile on his face while saying, "I'm going put my used tissues, on their food, if they do that."

Forte looked over at Nina and asked, "Wanna skip lunch?"

Nina said, "Sounds good." Forte and Nina walked out.

Forte and Nina walked to the park. They sat down on the bench. Nina looked at him and asked, "What's next?"

Forte sighed and said, "I must apologize for being a bad boyfriend."

Nina asked, "What are you talking about?"

Forte said, "I can't afford to take you to any fancy places or buy you nice stuff. I checked out the jewelry store and they didn't have anything in my price range. They charged one hundred dollars for their cheapest necklaces. I wish that I could be a better boyfriend. All these years, Tony Jay was right. We've got to have money and I only have a small amount."

Nina played with Forte's hair, while asking, "Do you think that I'm a greedy present lover? I assure you that I'm not. I love you. Spending time with you, going on walks, eating junk food, and holding hands with you has been magical."

Forte replied, "But you deserve so much better. You deserve the best jewelry, you deserve to go to the best places, and you deserve the best possible boyfriend."

Nina looked at Forte and said, "I hope this doesn't sound selfish, but instead of focusing on what I deserve, I focus on what I want. I want the most adorable, sweetest, and most precious boyfriend and I have that."

Forte was deeply moved by Nina's words, but he didn't feel like he was those things. He said, "Thank you. I don't think I'm great, but your sweet words make me feel better. You're the love of my life."

Nina asked, "Really?"

Forte said, "You are the sunset for my rainy drama, the heroic sweetie for my painful anxiety, the comforting blanket for my cold emotions, and the Queen of my heart."

Nina kissed Forte and replied, "I wish that we had started dating the day we met. So many wasted years."

Forte responded, "Then lets spent several years together, so that the time feels well used."

Nina asked, "Several years? Sounds like our relationship's getting serious."

Forte blushed and replied, "I guess it is."

Nina responded, "I'm glad about that." She snuggled up to Forte and gave him a big hug.

Forte asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Nina smiled and said, "Be the happiest and cutest couple in the world."

Forte replied, "What I was asking, is what will we do? Where will we go and watch? I don't have the money to take you anywhere nice."

Nina responded, "Then lets just this peaceful park. It will give us a chance to admire the world's quiet beauty."

Forte smiled and said, "I guess it gives me a chance to look at the two most beautiful sights: The lovely sky and you."

Nina blushed and gently embraced Forte. They sat around, admiring the pleasant breeze and quietness. They gave each other several happy looking glances and they held each other's hands for hours. They realized that despite a lack of money, they had the most expensive and important gift of all, genuine love.


End file.
